1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pencil sharpeners, and more particularly, to a pencil sharpener with a closable pencil receiving inlet to prevent the pencil shavings from backwashing out through the same inlet.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior pencil sharpeners include various devices that sharpen wood pencils and also house the pencil shavings and chipped lead or graphite for later disposal. Prior pencil sharpeners also include housings for the sharpened points of pencils. However, prior pencil sharpeners all include pencil receiving inlets that are open, permitting the escape of pencil shavings back out of the open pencil receiving inlets or openings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pencil sharpener that can selectively enclose the pencil receiving inlet when the pencil sharpener is not in use, to prevent the back flow of pencil shavings out through the same opening, and prevent the user from contacting the sharp cutting blades of the pencil sharpener. In addition, there is a need for a pencil sharpener that is highly portable, and capable of sharpening different sized pencils. Further, there is a need for a device as described above that is easily and economically produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 329,486 issued to Price on Nov. 3, 1885 describes a pencil sharpener which includes a dust chamber that reduces the noise generated by the sharpening process, by enclosing the outside of the cutter-holder and pencil guide. The device also includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil sharpener is used, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 661,955 issued to Cranstone on Nov. 20, 1900 describes a combination pencil point protector and sharpener. The device includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil sharpener is used, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 703,967 issued to O'Byrne on Aug. 21, 1902 describes a wood pencil sharpener which is constructed to cut the wood of the pencil with the grain, to avoid the breaking or splitting of the wood. The device includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil sharpener is used, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 879,998 issued to Augir on Feb. 25, 1908 describes a novelty device adapted for use as a pencil sharpener having an interior chamber adapted to receive pencil shavings and dust produced by sharpening a pencil. The device includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil sharpener is used, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,371 issued to Benczalski on Nov. 4, 1930 describes another pencil sharpener. This sharpener device is covered by removable casing. The device also includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil sharpener is used, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,862 issued to Mattheis et al. on Dec. 4, 1984 describes a pencil sharpener adapted to sharpen a plurality of different sizes and to a method for making such a device. The device includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil sharpener is used, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,777 issued to Nguyen et al. on Nov. 29, 1994 describes a wood pencil sharpener and pocket holder which allows a pencil to be stored in a shirt pocket such that the pencil and pencil point are contained within a tube and covered sharpener. The pencil is held in a tubular member. The device also includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil is removed, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 342,251 issued to Bensman et al. illustrates a talking key chain. The device illustrates the attachment of a key chain to the rest of the device.
Swiss Patent Application of Wenger published on Mar. 31, 1934 describes a novelty pencil shaving device which also includes a pencil receiving inlet that is not enclosed after the pencil sharpener is used, permitting the back flow of pencil shavings and potential contact between the user and the cutting blades.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.